Hijos del dios del mar
by alnella19
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Poseidón no bromeaba con respecto a mandar a sus otros hijos al campamento mestizo? ¿Qué pasaría si uno de ellos tuviera cierta rivalidad con Percy? ¿Qué pasaría si Annabeth se pusiera celosa? Si quieres saberlo entra aquí. ACTUALIZO LOS SÁBADOS.
1. Chapter 1

_ ¿Qué pasaría si Poseidón no bromeaba con respecto a mandar a sus otros hijos al campamento mestizo? ¿Qué pasaría si uno de ellos tuviera cierta rivalidad con Percy? ¿Qué pasaría si Annabeth se pusiera celosa? Si quieres saberlosigue leyendo._

_ Capítulo 1:_

**Percy pov:**

Este año la paz reinaba al fin. En la colina mestiza esperábamos que durara más de un año y que los dioses no tuvieran problemas de los cuales nos tuviéramos que encargar nosotros. La cabaña de Hermes se había ido deshabitando de a poco, dejando a los hermanos Stoll y uno más, ya que cada cena por lo menos un campista era reclamado por su progenitor divino, y por ende redirigido a otra cabaña..

Llegan nuevos campistas casi todos los días. Pero cuando uno de ellos tarda en ser reconocido, y además tiene buenas dotes con la canoa, no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso. La razón de mi nerviosismo ante este tipo de situación se debe a que hace unos años, mi padre Poseidon, bromeó conque mandaría al Campamento Mestizo a mis otros hermanos semidioses y no puedo no ponerme algo inquieto con esa idea. Me eh acostumbrado a ser el único en la cabaña número 3, (Bueno está Tyson también, pero el pasa la mayoría del tiempo con los demás cíclopes bajo las aguas. Así que prácticamente no cuenta) y el tener que compartirla con una especie de hermanastro/a que también tuviera habilidades como las mías, me resultaría extraño. Me fue algo difícil acostumbrarme a Tyson y no creo que sea fácil hacerlo con un semidiós igual a mí andando a sus anchas por el campamento, yendo a misiones, luchando con monstruos y visitando el olimpo en los solsticios.

Pero gracias a los dioses, aún no eh tenido que preocuparme mucho, ya que casi todos los nuevos campistas tarde o temprano son reconocidos por otras divinidades como Ares, Atenea, Apolo o Deméter.

Me encontraba fuera de la casa grande, sentado en los escalones de esta cuando Quirón se acercó trotando con sus peludos cuartos traseros.

−Nuevas campistas−anunció. Detrás de él se acercaba Piper con dos chicas, que debían de ser las nuevas campistas; la primera tenía el cabello rizado y de una tonalidad rojiza suave, pecas se desplazaban por todo el rostro y sus ojos castaños observaban todo a su paso como si estuviera haciendo un recorrido turístico. La segunda traía una gorra blanca tan desgastada que ni siquiera se podía leer el logo, sus ojos se encontraban ocultos bajo unas gafas de sol cafés y el cabello, castaño oscuro, camuflado en una coleta. Tenía también puesta una chaqueta de camuflaje como las de la cabaña de Ares y por el contrario de su acompañante, no prestaba atención a lo que Piper les decía; miraba cabizbaja el suelo como si deseara que una grieta apareciera en la tierra para poder huir por ella. Recordé que los hijos de Hades tenían esa extraña cualidad, por lo cual cuando se acercaron retrocedí unos pasos.

−Chicas, él es Percy−nos presentó Piper− Percy ellas son Melody y Lerisse.

−¡Oh por los dioses!−exclamó Lerisse, (la de cabello rizado) mientras me examinaba con su mirada ansiosa−Oí millones de cosas acerca de ti, estoy muy emocionada de poder estar aquí en el campamento al fin−sus ojos se agrandaban de exaltación a medida que hablaba sobre todas las cosas que yo había realizado el año pasado ¿Cómo se enteró de todo eso? No lo sé.

−Aún no puedo creer que este junto a el famoso Percy Jackson−agregó, respirando dificultosamente.

−Bueno, no soy tan famoso−dije no muy seguro de que responder, a la vez que inevitablemente me sonrojaba un poco.

−Debo irme ya. Tengo práctica de arco para profesores a mediodía−se excusó Quirón−Las dejo en manos de Percy y Piper.

El viejo centauro se alejó trotando como minutos atrás. Piper me comunicó con la mirada que ella tampoco podría mostrarles el campamento.

−Hoy te toca a ti−le dije fingiendo enfado en la voz.

−Por favor, hoy es uno de los pocos días que tengo con Jason para estar a solas−comenzó a explicar usando su charmspeak para convencerme-−Solo hoy, la próxima yo te cubro.

−Está bien−dije casi sin darme cuenta. Piper se marchó también, dejándome solo a mí con las nuevas campistas.

−Hola−saludé a la otra mestiza.

−Hola−masculló esta.

−Tú debes de ser Melody ¿No?−pregunté.

−Sí, tú debes ser el famoso Percy Jackson ¿No?−creí notar algo de sarcasmo en el modo en que dijo famoso pero asentí con la cabeza de igual forma.

−Así que ¿Acaban de llegar?−pregunté lo obvio.

La castaña no era tan carismática como Lerisse por lo cual se me hacía algo difícil entablar una conversación con ella y con personas así solía decir estupideces sin pensar, solo para evitar el silencio incomodo que amenazaba con arruinar la charla.

−No, de hecho llegamos hace unos años pero nunca nos habíamos visto−contestó sarcástica mientras levantaba la vista y la clavaba en mí. El color de sus ojos era difuso tras los lentes pero era muy claro que me observaban con furia, como si yo le hubiera hecho algo. Lerisse hizo una mueca de disgusto, clavando su vista en Melody.

−Mel, por favor−le dijo seria−Ya sé lo que piensas acerca de él pero compórtate.

−¿Qué piensa acerca de mí?−la pregunta salió como siempre sin pensarla mejor primero.

−Oh no mucho−respondió Melody−Solo que eres un maldito hipócrita−sonrió falsamente para luego reemplazar el gesto con la anterior mirada de odio.

−¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?−le espetó Lerisse−Prometiste que no harías esto.

−Hay promesas que se rompen−murmuró con voz apagada para luego volver a bajar a vista.

−Mal inicio jeje−rió Lerisse nerviosamente al cabo de unos minutos.

−Emm sí, creo…−comencé a decir.

−Para mí fue perfecto−me interrumpió Melody−Así ya sabes desde el comienzo que no debes meterte conmigo.

−Oh Dioses ¡Tú no tienes remedio Melody Carter!

−¿Recién te das cuenta−se burló la susodicha. Lerisse estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero en su lugar se volvió hacía mí, tratando de disimular el enfado que sentía en ese momento por su amiga.

−Oh solo ignórala− me dijo mientras se enganchaba de mi brazo sonriente-Jamás es amigable

−¿Qué le pasa conmigo?

−Ella… Eh−comenzó a explicar vacilante, como si quisiera decir algo que no debía−Es así, ella es así todo el tiempo.

−Aja−dije no del todo satisfecho con la explicación.

−Bueno..., nos muestras nuestras cabañas o qué?

−De acuerdo ¿Saben quiénes son sus padres?

−Pfff, claro−repuso Lerisse−Yo soy hija de Richard Steven.

−Y tu madre es…−le incité a seguir.

−Oh a eso te referías−exclamó Lerisse mientras se golpeaba en la frente con la mano libre−No sé quién es mi progenitor divino aún, espero que me reconozca esta noche.

−Entonces ¿Ustedes ya saben todo ese rollo de los de los dioses y eso?

−Como no saberlo con tantas criaturas extrañas tras nosotras−comentó Melody mientras pateaba una piedra cercana.

Me sentí algo torpe, ya que cuando yo había llegado al campamento mestizo me fue duro comprender que los dioses de los mitos griegos y romanos si existían y que uno de ellos era mi padre que hasta el momento había creído muerto, en cambio ellas ya sabían todo de antemano.

−¿Y tú progenitor divino quién es?−le pregunté a la Melody.

−No lo sé−respondió algo incomoda mientras metía las manos en la chaqueta de camuflaje.

−Entonces si estoy en lo cierto, deberán ir a la cabaña 11.

−¿Y de quien es esa cabaña?−preguntó Lerisse intrigada.

−Hermes, Dios de los viajeros.

−De los ladrones querrás decir−dijo Melody enfadada.

−Sí también−dije no muy seguro de a que se debía su reacción. El resto del trayecto a la 11 la castaña permaneció en silencio absoluto, sin prestar nada de atención a los lugares del campamento que les mostraba. Al llegar Annabeth se encontraba en la puerta de la vieja cabaña conversando con Connor Stoll.

−Hey Percy−saludó alegre mientras se encaminaba a nosotros, pero se paró en seco cuando vio a Lerisse agarrada de mi brazo izquierdo. Fue en ese momento cuando supe que las cosas irían mal.

**Bueno este es mi primer fic de Percy Jackson y espero que les guste. También espero que me dejen algunos reviews. **

**Besos Alnella /(*3*)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Antes que nada quiero agradecer por sus reviews a; Nyaruko-San, Demi159, Naru y SasuSaku y a unos que son anónimos así que no sé los nombres pero igual gracias!**

**Y Sé que de seguro esperan que Annabeth y Lerisse se agarren de los cabellos y todo eso, pero no es digno de los hijos de Atenea. De igual manera no se desilusionen que **_**"Atenea siempre tiene un plan" **_

Annabeth pov:

Aquel día era uno de los buenos. Hoy le tocaba a Piper recibir a los nuevos campistas y por ende podía tomarme la tarde para estar con Percy o trabajar en las refacciones de algunas cabañas. Y esas dos cosas (mi novio y la arquitectura) siempre lograban que estuviera de buen humor.

Esa mañana dejé a Percy en la casa grande y me dirigí hacía la cabaña de Hermes para platicar con Connor acerca de las remodelaciones que tenía planeadas para la cabaña n° 11.

Estuvimos conversando un largo rato pero nos vimos interrumpidos por la silueta de Percy aproximándose hacía nosotros. Obviamente empecé a sonreír como una tonta y me encaminé hacia el dispuesta a plantarle un beso en sus labios, como era de esperarse, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro también. Por un momento todo estuvo bien pero luego una muchacha de cabello rojizo enganchada de su brazo izquierdo apareció y mi buen día se fue a la mierda.

-Percy ¿Ella quién es?-Preguntó la desconocida. No pude evitar enfurecerme ¿Se sabía el nombre de Percy pero no el mío, es decir el de SU NOVIA?

-Ella es Annabeth, es mi no…-Comenzó a explicar Percy, el nerviosismo se le notaba en la voz aunque él trataba de esconderlo. Otra chica apareció detrás de él, llevaba tantas prendas que parecía disfrazada.

-Soy su novia ¿Y tú quién eres?-Le pregunté a la pelirroja mientras me plantaba a unos centímetros quedando cara a cara. Sus ojos castaños me observaban sin alterarse.

-Lerisse Steven-Contestó mientras me tendía la mano libre. _"DESCARADA"_ pensé en mi fuero interno. Estuve a punto de atizarle un puñetazo en la cara cuando recordé que no quedaría muy bien golpear a una nueva, ya que ese es el trabajo de los hijos de Ares.

-¿Normal o por determinar?-Mascullé ignorando la mano extendida de Lerisse, quien la bajó rápidamente.

-Por determinar-Se apresuró a contestar Percy dándose cuenta de que la nueva y yo no nos caímos muy bien.

-Bienvenida al campamento mestizo-le dije. Iba a dejar todo así pero una idea se me cruzó por la cabeza-Espero que los hermanos Stoll te traten bien-Agregué esperando que Connor hubiera detectado la indirecta.

-Gracias Anabelle-Dijo la pelirroja sonriente. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso ¿Equivocarse mi nombre a propósito? _"Calma Annie no la golpees ella aún no sabe que no debe meterse contigo"_ Me recordé a mí misma.

-Vamos Percy, tenemos cosas que hacer-Anuncié en voz alta ignorando a la nueva. Tomé del brazo libre a Percy incitándole a seguirme. La pelirroja se soltó casi al instante de su otra extremidad.

-Adiós-Se despidió sesos de algas _"¿Enserio le dices adiós sabiendo que estoy enojada?"_.

Connor contuvo una risa mientras les indicaba a las nuevas que entraran a la cabaña.

Melody Pov:

La cabaña 11 era la más vieja de las 20, el umbral estaba muy gastado y la pintura marrón, desconchada, encima de la puerta se hallaba el símbolo de Hermes; el caduceo.

5 campistas se encontraban en ronda en el medio de la habitación, cuchicheaban entre ellos y se pasaban cosas. Me pareció ver una lata de Coca-Cola y algunos productos similares, de seguro lo habían metido de contrabando.

-Ehemm-Carraspeó Connor para llamar la atención del grupo que no nos había oído entrar. Uno dio un respingo y empezó a meter las cosas en una bolsa como si de eso dependiera su vida, los otros cuatro se voltearon sobresaltados pero sus expresiones cambiaron a alivio cuando vieron a Connor.

-Es Connor tranquilos-Le informó una chica de cabello enrulado al que había comenzado a esconder todo.

-Dios mío, toca antes de entrar-Le regañó este.

-¿Qué consiguieron hoy?-Preguntó Connor mientras se acercaba a la bolsa.

-Unas Coca-Colas de cereza, dulces, algo de pirotecnia y esta caja de Donuts-Contestó otra chica, esta tenía el cabello por los hombros y la misma mirada traviesa que el resto.

-Genial, guárdenlo para más tarde-Los felicitó Connor y luego recordó que Lerisse y yo nos encontrábamos paradas detrás de él- Oh, ellas son Lerisse y…

-Melody-Le informé.

-¿Normales o por determinar?-Preguntó un chico idéntico a Connor.

-Por determinar-Contestó este-Pero de seguro en la cena las reconocen-Aclaró.

-A lo mejor resultan que somos hermanos-Bromeó la chica de pelo enrulado-Ayudaría a llenar un poco el lugar.

-Sí, Extraño cuando la cabaña estaba repleta, eh Nathan ¿Recuerdas que debías dormir en el suelo?-Le pregunto el clon de Connor al tan Nathan.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? -Contestó este mientras se sobaba la espalda haciendo gestos de dolor, el resto rio y luego todos volvieron a lo suyo como si Lerisse y yo no existiéramos.

A mi costado, la pelirroja comenzó a examinar el lugar como hacía desde que entramos al campamento, se detuvo en las literas del lado izquierdo del lugar.

-¿Qué camas podemos ocupar?-Preguntó a Connor. Una de las chicas le respondió en su lugar y luego de agradecerle se dirigió hacia allí. La seguí, dado que no conocía mucho a esos chicos y que hace unos años había tenido una mala experiencia con los hijos de Hermes. Lerisse se sentó en la cama y comenzó a descolgarse su collar. Lo tenía prácticamente desde que la conocí, su único dije era una extraña piedra en forma triangular que no tenía un color especifico ya que por alguna extraña razón cambiaba continuamente de tonalidad, a veces era azul eléctrico, otras veces rojo fuego y más tarde naranja atardecer. Siempre creí que cambiaba de acuerdo a su estado de humor pero no habla mucho de él así que no lo sé con exactitud.

-Uhh, yo no dejaría eso ahí si fuera tú-Dijo la chica de cabello por los hombros, se encontraba a unos centímetros nuestro ¿Cómo llegó ahí tan rápido? No lo sé.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

-Es que Escarla es cleptómana-Explicó señalando a la muchacha de pelo enrulado.

-¿No lo son todos aquí?-Comenté mientras me subía a la cama de arriba.

-Sí, pero su caso es más grave-Dijo-Por cierto mi nombre es Marie.

-Gusto en conocerte-Dijo Lerisse sonriente. Siempre la envidié por su forma de ser: tan carismática y positiva y yo tan antisocial y negativa. No es de extrañarse que la gente se lleve mejor con ella que conmigo.

Marie y Lerisse comenzaron a cotillear alegremente mientras yo me disponía a recostarme para descansar un poco de aquel día tan agitado, no habíamos pegado un ojo desde hace 2 días debido a algunas "dificultades" que se nos presentaban por las noches.

Mis parpados comenzaron a decaer pero se despabilaron al instante cuando divise unas marcas en el techo. Parecía que quien las había realizado estaba en una prisión en lugar de una cabaña en el campamento mestizo.**(N/A: Las marcas son tipo así; ****III****IIIIII)** Las iniciales L C se esparcían por todo el techo y una fotografía clavada con un alfiler mostraba a tres críos; una chica con el cabello corto y ojos azules vestida estilo punk, una niñita parecida a Annabeth y un chico alto de cabello color arena y sonrisa traviesa, de seguro se trataba de Luke Castellan.

-¿Quién ocupaba esta litera?-Pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Me erguí para observar las expresiones serias que cruzaron por los rostros de los hijos de Hermes. Sip definitivamente Luke dormía aquí.

-Un viejo amigo-Respondió el clon de Connor que según la charla entre Marie y Lerisse se llamaba Travis.

-¿Y qué le pasó?-Preguntó la pelirroja que no conocía la historia. _"Murió siendo un traidor"_ Conteste en mi fuero interno.

-El murió hace unos años en una batalla-Le respondió otro chico.

-Oh, mi más sentido pésame-les dice Lerisse a la vez que su rostro refleja tristeza como si lo hubiera conocido.

A veces odiaba cuando era así de curiosa. Decía las cosas sin pensar y luego se disculpaba como si haciéndolo todos se olvidaran de lo sucedido. Casi siempre le funcionaba, lo que me daba más rabia que contener hacía ella.

-Tratamos de no pensar en eso ya que fue un gran amigo para todos nosotros. -Dijo Nathan mientras sacaba un baúl de debajo de su cama y cogía una gorra del campamento mestizo de él-

-Pero no te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo-Le dice Escarla.

-Si, como sea-Dice enfadado un chico cruzado de brazos en la puerta de la cabaña. No dijo su nombre aún por lo que seguía siendo un desconocido para mí.

-A Eliot no le importa un cuerno porque él llegó después de su muerte-Explica Marie.

-Blablablá, ni que el chico hubiera sido un Dios-Dice aún enojado-Pero bueno…, yo me voy a la arena ¿Quieren venir?-Nos pregunta a Lerisse y a mí.

-Claro que si-Exclama Lerisse emocionada como siempre. Luego de un suspiro les sigo con poco entusiasmo.

**Bueno, este Cap fue aburridísimo. Lo sé, pero es que se me cortó la inspiración y debía de subir hoy el Cap porque sino no sería justo que dijera que subiría caps tal día y al final no lo hiciera.**

**Espero les haya gustado y también espero con muchas ansías que me dejen algunos reviews :DDDDD.**

**El siguiente cap lo subo el 22 de este mes o el primero de marzo a más tardar.**

**Besos Alnella. /(*3*)/**


End file.
